Gone
by Konoha's White Fang
Summary: Crying was my only resort but I couldn’t do it, I wouldn’t do it. I promised him to stay strong and that’s what I was going to do. For him, for only him. KakaSaku.


**Gone**

**-**

Cold. Everything felt cold. The bitter edges of the sharp metal felt icy against my sore throat. My end was near and I could feel it. I waited for the metal to slice my throat and end my pain and misery. I didn't know how I ended up like this. It was a simple A-Rank mission or I'd been told, but it turned out to be a difficult un-rated mission. At that time, I didn't mind the wrong information the customer had given at all. I knew that if Tsunade had realized that the mission's success was of zero, she would never have accepted it. However, it turned out that the person, who requested this mission to be done, purposely applied for an A-Rank mission. He accepted a one and only outcome; it was my death that he wanted. And I believe that he succeeded in getting what he wanted without getting himself figured out.

I caught the steel of the Kunai mirroring the flicker of the dim light above me and I realized that my time was up. Shrieks pierced my tired ears, alerting me of a third person's present but I didn't allow myself the comforting feeling of hope.

I wanted to see the face of the person who changed my whole life and turned it upside down, but I knew better than to wish for that for it was silly to think that she would come to this rotten place. A bitter smile tugged at the corners of my dry lips and I closed my eyes, readying myself for the inevitable pain that would arrive.

But the pain never came; salty tears fell on my cheeks and forehead instead. I cracked my eyes a little, my vision was blurry and I could barely see the person who'd placed my head on top of his lap. I felt warmth cloud over my senses but something felt familiar about that person. I couldn't exactly feel his chakra signal, it hurt a lot to try and concentrate so I settled on trying to identify him using my other senses.

My nose twitched slightly with recognition of the familiar odor. That was the odor of only one person. I was shocked at first but my happiness won over my shock. My beating heart warmed when I realized that my last wish which I believed was silly, came true. I inhaled deeply into the intoxicating fragrance of cherry.

My vision cleared a little and I could make two frightened emerald eyes staring back at me. Her bubble-gum pink hair framed her beautiful face, her creamy white skin called out for my touch and I couldn't help but obey. I reached with a shaking hand but it proved to be too hard for me and I nearly gave up if it wasn't for her soft hand which held mine and guided it towards her cheek. A content smile broke loose to cover my cracked lips.

Gradually, the feeling of warmth escaped me and left me feeling naked in the darkness as coldness took hold of me and drowned me into it.

A chocked sob sliced through the silence.

-

He laid there in my arms, his injured head on my lap. I caressed his cheek and it felt ice cold against my touch. A smile was gracing his perfect lips.

A lump formed in my throat when I saw his eyelids falter and his once vivid orbs dull.

I brushed my hand over his lovely lips up to his straight nose then his eyes, trying to memorize every part of his handsome face. A tear slipped unnoticed when I ran my hand through his unruly silver hair. Dry blood changed its color from silver to dark red.

What had they done to you? Was the only thought that kept rampaging in my mind, suddenly, anger and irritation filled my chest but it only lasted for a mere moment, for my eyes caught sight of the broken bodies of his capturers, all the anger turned into nothing but sadness and sorrow.

"How's he?!" Morino Ibiki asked the question that I dreaded so much and thankfully I didn't need to answer because he understood everything when his eyes rested on the person I loved so much, the person whom I would trade my soul for, on none other than Hatake Kakashi.

I heard him call out for the ANBU ops to stop their search and come. Soon, the whole room was filled with the special troops. I could hear a familiar voice among them, crying silently but I simply ignored him. Yet I felt sympathy towards him, after all, Naruto considered Kakashi a family member to him.

That was it. Laying there sleeping forever. Crying my heart ache out was my only resort for comfort but I couldn't do it, I _wouldn't_ do it. I promised him to stay strong and that's what I was going to do.

For him. For _only_ him.

**

* * *

**

**This had been originally written to satisfy the little fan-girl in me :P**

**~KWF~**


End file.
